


Reminiscing

by merryholidays



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryholidays/pseuds/merryholidays
Summary: Ellie takes JJ to the Museum for his birthday
Kudos: 20





	Reminiscing

"Look at my handsome boy." Dina knelt down and pinched JJs cheeks, "It might get cold so make sure to button up." She tightened his jacket and pulled his hat down.

Ellie cleared her throat, "Forgetting someone?" 

Dina smiled and kissed Ellies cheek, "And my handsome girl... I guess." 

"YOU GUESS??!!?" Ellie stepped away from Dina, acting hurt. 

"You know I'm messing with you, stupid." Dina pulled Ellie back into a hug, "Be safe out there ok? I love you." She caressed Ellies cheek.

"I love you more." Ellie almost whispered as she leaned into Dinas touch. 

Dina kissed her again before jokingly shoving her, "Now get outta here, ya goobers." She kissed JJs forehead and sent them on their way, watching them from the porch as Ellie lifted JJ onto the horse, mimicking a rocketship as she did. 

"Where we going?" JJ looked up at Ellie.

"To my favorite place in the world." She pat his head as they ride off.

-  
Ellie could barely sleep at the campsites they'd set up along the way, staying up and writing in her journal as she stared at JJ, wondering if he'd like the suprise as much as she had all those years ago, hoping he'd feel the same excitment she had. Most of all she wondered if this was how Joel felt...

She chuckled and shook her head, "If you could see me now."   
-

"Almost there bud, it's on foot from here." She carried JJ off their horse and held his hand as they walked into the forest. Ellie looked around, getting hit with such heavy deja vu it almost made her want to turn back. 

"What is it?" JJ looked up at her with the brightest smile.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"No fair! Is it a rocket? Are we going to space? No wait I know!" JJ began listing off unreasonable and insane guesses as they walked, Ellie couldn't help but wipe her tears.

"Oh potato..." She smiled and listened to him ramble on. As they got closer she could feel her heart racing, "We're here." She let go of his hand and let him run into the clearing. 

"No way!" JJ jumped with excitement and ran around the statue. 

"What is it?" 

"A T-Rex!" He roared as he ran around it. 

Ellie laughed as she walked up to the broken doors of the museum with JJ closely following behind. As they walked through the dinosaur section she came to a realization this must have been what Joel felt, seeing her world run around an abandoned dinosaur museum brought her so much joy.

"Mom, look!" JJ pointed to the tallest dinosaur in the room, "It's got a hat!" He laughed.

"I wonder how that got there." Ellie smiled. 

"C'mon there has to be more!" He dragged her up the spiral stairs and ran around the corner. He stood in awe as he stared at the space exhibit, "Look at all the planets!" 

"Wanna know an easy trick to remember them all?" 

JJ shook his head excitedly.

"My Very Educated Mother Just Served Us Nice Pizzas." She smiled and stared at the planets as JJ turned the crank, "Your grandpa taught me that one." 

JJ ran off to look at the suits and helmets as Ellie walked past the rocketships on display. 'I wonder what you'd say if you could see me now, Joel...' She thought to herself and laughed. 

JJ now stood in front of the rusty space shuttle and wore an oversized space helmet. 

"Wanna go in?" 

"Can we?" 

"Hell yeah, c'mon." She pulled the door open and helped JJ get in. As she got in and sat down she was hit with and overwhelming sense of sadness realizing she now sat where Joel had, that she had essentially taken Joel's place and was now a parent herself, realizing that the way she cared for JJ was how Joel cared for her. She listened to JJ flip the levers and oress the button as he made noises to mimic a blast off. 

She felt her eyes start to water and she took out her walkman and an all too familiar cassette tape, "Here bud, take a listen." She put in the earbuds for him and watched his face take on a look of excitement and his eyes widen as the countdown started, she studied his face, taking down every detail of this moment to draw later. When it was over all JJ could look at was her, his smile telling her everything she needed to know.

"Happy birthday, kiddo..."


End file.
